


intensity

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're mine…" Jinguji mumbles one last time, so softly Reia barely hears, but tiny and quiet as those two words are, they make Reia's chest feel like it's exploding.</i>  <b>warning:</b> Jinguji is 16 and Reia is 17, making them both technically underage in Tokyo. Please read at your own discretion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	intensity

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard writing porn with no build up XD For shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

"You like it that way, don't you?" Jinguji asks into the skin of Reia's neck as he pounds Reia into the sofa in the Sexy Boyz dressing room at Yokohama Arena, Reia's slender wrists held tightly together in one of Jinguji's long-fingered hands. Reia bites his lip and swallows in an attempt to find words, but everything feels overwhelming, from the way Jinguji's mouth is practically attached to Reia's skin, surely leaving marks that will earn Reia a scolding from the director tomorrow, to the feeling of Jinguji's nose pressed into the crook of Reia's neck and the knowledge that Jinguji is almost certainly taking just as much pleasure in smelling Reia as he is in fucking him, to the amazing rhythm of Jinguji's hips, no teasing and no nonsense, thrusting into Reia's body with just the right intensity, at just the right speed. But the most overwhelming thing of all is the way Jinguji has kept Reia basically immobile this whole time, hands pressed together over his head into the arm of sofa with not only surprising strength but surprisingly appealing confidence. 

Reia has always found Jinguji's regular cockiness and posturing a little silly-- he knows a lot of it is put on, and while he loves everything there is to love about Jinguji, the air of confidence he throws up in an effort to make the rest of the world believe that he has no insecurities is often fairly distasteful-- Reia loves Jinguji for all his faults and shortcomings as well as for the quirks and peculiarities in his personality, and he hates to see Jinguji think he has to fake it in order for other people to like him. His more unusual tastes when it comes to sex fell into that category, of course, things that Reia loves about him but that Jinguji is embarrassed about or seems to want to hide, and so it's even more amazing for Reia to be right here, right now, in a semi-public place with Jinguji unabashedly holding Reia down without fear of being overheard or judged. Reia's generally an easygoing and adventurous person and has found that he really does enjoy most of Jinguji's kinks simply for what they are, but what turns him on the most of all is knowing that Jinguji is comfortable and happy doing something he really wants to do with Reia. 

Of course, it's hard to say just now, in the heat of the moment, exactly what has Reia the most worked up, whether it's the way Jinguji had shoved him down on the couch a few minutes earlier, that dark look in his eyes that never fails to send shivers down Reia's spine, or the way he had pulled Reia's clothes away and pressed his mouth to practically every inch of Reia's skin as if marking it as his own, or the way his hand is squeezed just tight enough to be a little uncomfortable around Reia's wrists. But even still, the confidence plays into it all, and Reia loves it, loves every rough breath he takes and every cant of his hips and every whimper that falls from his mouth knowing that Jinguji is watching and growing more and more confident, if the speed of his thrusts and the sound of his voice are any indication. It's hard to even think beyond how intensely turned on he is at this point, but with all the love in his heart and thoughts of Jinguji filling his mind, it's hard to find the words Jinguji is looking for. When he doesn't answer, he feels Jinguji nip at the skin just behind his ear before adding, "I can't hear you--" and punctuating the statement with a particularly rough thrust that sends all remaining thought tumbling from Reia's brain and draws a sharp cry from his throat. 

But somehow, "I like it--" he manages, writhing against Jinguji's hold because it feels natural and because he knows from experience that Jinguji likes it if he squirms a little. Jinguji laughs throatily into his skin, his grip holding fast against Reia's movement, but he pulls back a little to meet Reia's eyes with a look Reia can't quite read, the rhythm of his hips slowing to a halt and drawing a ragged whimper from Reia's lips. 

"Tell me you like it," he says, his voice hoarse and rough with arousal but solid all the same, "Tell me you like giving yourself up to me. Tell me you like being mine." 

There's a lot of things Reia can't tell Jinguji right now, because they're teenagers and everything about feelings and expressing them is confusing, but even if it weren't in the middle of sex, this much is easy. He looks Jinguji right back in the eye, a tiny smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth despite the way his face is hot and his cheeks are pink and his breathing is coming in rough gasps and says in complete and total honesty, "I like being yours." 

It's enough for Jinguji, clearly more than enough, because it seems like his control falters a bit, and he barely manages to nod before he's starting up again, thrusting into Reia with renewed vigor, his free hand finding its way to stroke Reia in time with his thrusts. Reia's mind goes practically blank with pleasure at the way suddenly all of Jinguji's energy is focused on him, in him, and it's only belatedly that he realizes that Jinguji has begun mumbling with intense determination into Reia's collarbone in time with everything else: _you're mine, you're mine, you're mine_ \-- and it's the sound of that mantra that pushes Reia over the edge. 

Jinguji comes only moments later before collapsing on top of Reia, finally letting go of Reia's wrists in favor of wrapping long arms around Reia's form and pulling him closer than is really comfortable. But Reia doesn't mind, even once the pleasant haze of completion passes, doesn't ever mind Jinguji showing that he wants him. When normally, Jinguji is too cool to show any sort of genuine affection and seems to view Reia as more of a trophy boyfriend to show off to others at his own convenience, Reia delights in these little moments that remind him that, stupid and obnoxious and posturing as he is, there's some part of Jinguji that really does want him, that might even love him. 

He knows that they have to get up and get clean and get dressed before the others come back from their dinner break, knows that they'll be really sorry if they don't hurry up and get some food into their systems before the evening show, but for at least a few more minutes, as much time as they can afford, Reia doesn't want anything more than to stay this way, together. Even when he begins to worry that Jinguji is beginning to drift off to sleep, Reia can't bring himself to pull away, instead snuggling a little closer into the crook of Jinguji's neck. 

"You're mine…" Jinguji mumbles one last time, so softly Reia barely hears, but tiny and quiet as those two words are, they make Reia's chest feel like it's exploding, and he can't help the smile that blooms on his lips against the skin of Jinguji's shoulder. "Always," he whispers in response, not sure if Jinguji is asleep or awake, not sure if he can hear or not, not sure what he's even thinking or of anything besides the fact that the words are burning in his heart and on his lips with such intensity that he has to get them out. "I'll always be yours."


End file.
